This invention relates generally to cooling a turbine engine component, and more particularly, to a relationship between channels in a film plate and channels in an impingement plate.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include multiple sections, such as a fan section, a compression section, a combustor section, a turbine section, and an exhaust nozzle section. Blades within the compressor and turbine sections are often mounted for rotation about an axis. The blades have an airfoil profile extending radially from a mounting platform toward a blade tip. Rotating the blades compresses air in the compression section. The compressed air mixes with fuel and is combusted in the combustor section. The products of combustion expand to rotatably drive blades in the turbine section.
As known, components of the engine are often exposed to extreme temperatures and require cooling. Accordingly, some areas of the engine, such as the blade outer air seals, include impingement plates and film plates. Cooling air communicates through impingement channels established in the impingement plates and impinges on another area of the engine to facilitate removing thermal energy from the engine. Cooling air communicates through film channels established in the film plates and flows over surfaces of the engine to remove thermal energy, for example. A challenge of the designs incorporating such channels, especially film channels, is preventing clogging due to dirt and other particulate matter.